Many organizations use data stores for storing business data, such as financial data and operational data. In order to assist business users to examine their data, various data analyzing applications are proposed. Those data analyzing applications provide various views or reports of data to users. Those data analyzing applications typically have query engines that access the data stores to obtain desired data.
Those data analyzing applications issue requests of data from the data stores. A request may contain queries that are related by master-detail relationships. Some query engines process these queries using master-detail functionality which resolves master queries and detail queries separately, and incorporates the results of detail queries into subsections of their associated master queries.
The existing master-detail functionality is part of a query engine and has limited flexibility. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved mechanism to provide the master-detail functionality.